1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible computer equipped with a first mode (e.g., a notebook computer function) and a second mode (e.g., a tablet computer function).
2. Background of the Related Art
Tablet computers have been developed on the basis of advantageous effects of desktop, notebook and handheld computers. A notebook computer is referred to as a mobile computer. But, when the notebook computer is used, its main body must be positioned on a fixed base surface. Meanwhile, a tablet computer can be easily used on a user's hand like a personal digital assistant (PDA). The tablet computer enables the user to directly take notes on a monitor using an electronic pen in place of a keyboard. Since an input unit in the tablet computer is based upon a touch screen, a special input unit such as a mouse is not necessary, and hence, the tablet computer can be conveniently used. Thus, the tablet computer has excellent mobility and convenience. Furthermore, since the tablet computer includes the computer's basic components inside the monitor, its exterior is simple.
In order for the user to conveniently and selectively use a notebook computer function and a tablet computer function, a convertible computer that can implement the notebook computer function and the tablet computer function in a single system is being developed and commercialized.
The convertible computer includes a main module and a display module in which a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a digitizer are unified. The LCD displays video images and various menus. The digitizer allows the user to touch a screen using an electronic pen, etc. and to select and input the various menus displayed on the LCD.
As shown in FIG. 1, where the user uses the convertible computer as the notebook computer, he or she performs a desired function and task using a keyboard and a touch pad provided in a main body while the display module is fixed as the LCD of the notebook computer. Where the user uses the convertible computer as the tablet computer, he or she touches various menus displayed through the LCD using the electronic pen in a state while the LCD is overlapped with the computer's main body to face upwards as shown in FIG. 2. The digitizer installed at a front or back end of the LCD can detect a coordinate value corresponding to a position of the LCD touched with the electronic pen and can perform a user-desired function and task.
The display module can be rotated according to the user's selection. Thus, the user holding the convertible computer can rotate the display module so that it can be used as the tablet computer or the notebook computer.
In a prior art convertible computer, a fixed operating system (OS) such as Windows 98™ or Windows XP™ is loaded or booted. However, when a power supply of the convertible computer is turned on where the display module is rotated to perform a specific operating mode, for example, a tablet computer mode, a unique OS appropriate for the specific operating mode is not booted, which results in a condition in where various functions and operations cannot be provided.
On the other hand, a keyboard of the prior art notebook computer is configured like the keyboard of a prior art desktop keyboard as shown in FIG. 6. That is, a keyboard cable is connected between a keyboard 200 and a micro controller 210 serving as a keyboard controller so that various signals can be communicated. The keyboard of the notebook computer based upon the above-described components does not depend upon a system use state and an operating state in which the display module is open or closed.
When the convertible computer is used in the tablet computer mode, the display module is rotated and overlapped with the computer's main body, such that the LCD faces upwards. Thus, the backside of the display module undesirably presses input units such as the keyboard, a stick pointer and a touch pad (not shown). In this case, there is a problem in that an error of the system can be incurred. Further, when the convertible computer is used in the tablet computer mode, power can be unnecessarily supplied to the input units such as the keyboard 200, the stick pointer and the touch pad. Meanwhile, when the convertible computer is used in the notebook computer mode, power is unnecessarily supplied to the digitizer, such that power can be wasted.
FIG. 10 is a circuit diagram illustrating a circuit for switching an operating mode of the system to a suspend mode using a switch when the LCD is closed in the prior art notebook computer. In the prior art notebook computer, a switch SW1 is configured so that it can be in an ON state when the LCD is closed, and it can be in an OFF state when the LCD is open.
Thus, when the user switches an operating state of the LCD from the open state to the closed state in the prior art notebook computer, the switch SW1 is switched from the OFF state to the ON state, and an output terminal 310 come to output a low level signal. A controller (not shown in FIG. 10) into which the low level signal is inputted, detects the closed state of the LCD, and performs a control operation corresponding to the closed state of the LCD. Because it is determined that the computer is to be temporarily not used when the user closes the LCD, the operating mode of the system is switched to the suspend mode, and an operation for turning off an LCD backlight is performed so that unnecessary power consumption can be prevented. Otherwise, when the user switches the operating state of the LCD from the closed state to the open state, the switch SW1 come to be in the OFF state and the output terminal 310 come to output a high level signal. The controller into which the high level signal is inputted releases the suspend mode, and the system returns to a normal operating mode.
In the convertible computer in which the notebook computer function and the tablet computer function are implemented in the single system, when the system mode of the convertible computer is switched to a tablet computer mode, the display module is rotated and overlapped with the computer's main body, such that the LCD faces upwards. This state is the same as a state in which the LCD is closed in the prior art notebook computer. In this case, a switch capable of monitoring the open/closed state of the display module is operated when the operating mode is the tablet computer mode. Thus, there can be a problem in that the operating mode of the system is switched to the suspend mode or the backlight of the LCD provided in the display module is in the OFF state.
Since the notebook computer and the tablet computer have different purposes and usages, they have been independently implemented and used on the basis of different specifications. For example, the notebook computer and the tablet computer have different operating environments in terms of a central processing unit (CPU) speed, a system's internal temperature and fan speed. Where the notebook computer function and the tablet computer function are implemented in a single system, a method and apparatus for managing different use modes based upon the notebook computer function and the tablet computer function is needed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.